Dogamy and Dogaressa
Dogamy and Dogaressa, 'collectively referred to as "'Dogi", are a pair of minibosses encountered in Snowdin Forest. They appear later as NPCs in Grillby's. They are members of the Royal Guard. Profile Appearance They are near identical in appearance, both having round snouts, floppy ears, and muscular builds covered by dark hooded robes with the face of their spouse printed on the front. Their main differences in appearance being Dogamy's thick lowered brow, cowlick and pseudo-moustache, and Dogaressa's emphasised eyelashes. In battle, they both wield long battleaxes, with eyes that show features imitating those of their owners. Personality and traits They primarily use their sense of smell to detect others, but not much else, implying their eyesight is inferior, much like Doggo, who either of them may be biologically related to. Despite this, they love each other dearly, and this is shown in their attacks in battle, using heart-shaped attacks and coordinating their axe strikes to form a heart-shape with the gaps between their blades. At the beginning of the game, the couple came #2 in the "Nose Nuzzle Championship", 1998, having lost the number one position to Toriel and Asgore. In Battle Attacks If the protagonist first slays Dogaressa, Dogamy's attacks become weaker; conversely, if the protagonist slays Dogamy, Dogaressa's attacks become stronger. * Two axes will be in the battle range. They jump up a little before falling down, moving in opposite directions. The attack ends with the axes creating a heart shape. * Two dogs are on each side of the battle range, the one on the left barking a rotating circle of white and blue hearts to the dog on the right. * If the protagonist slays Dogaressa, the only attack is one dog on the left side, feebly barking one heart towards the bottom screen. * If the protagonist slays Dogamy, the only attack is two axes going across the battle area, but they rise and drop much more rapidly. Strategy * To spare them, the protagonist must roll in the snow to disguise their scent, making the Dogi think that they are just a lost puppy, make them re-sniff the protagonist and then pet both of them, opening their minds to the idea that dogs can pet other dogs. * Alternatively using the stick as an item causes them to play fetch and can result in SPARE as well. Quotes Encounter * No. 2 Nuzzle Champs '98!! (Of course we were second.) 'Neutral' * Don't touch my hotdog! (He means me....) Neutral * Take my wife... 's fleas. (Don't, actually.) Neutral * What! Smells like a... (Are you actually a little puppy!?) 'Re-sniff' * Wow!! Pet by another pup!! (Well. Dont leave me out!) 'Dogamy' * What about me.............. (A dog that pets dogs... Amazing!) 'Dogaressa' * (Misery awaits you.) 'Alone' * (I'll chop you in half!) Alone * (Kneel and suffer!) 'Alone' * Whine. 'Alone' * Whimper. 'Alone' Overworld Pre-Encounter * What's that smell? (Where's that smell?) * If you're a smell... (... identify yoursmellf!) * Hmmm... Here's that weird smell... It makes me want to eliminate. (... Eliminate YOU!) Post-Encounter * spared by rolling around and petting ** Dogs can pet other dogs??? (A new world has opened up for us...) Thanks, weird puppy! * spared by using the Stick ** Weird smells can bring good things.. (Friendly fun fetch!) ** Thanks, weird smell! (It sure was fun to "stick" together!) Grillby's * Where's that big lug? We can't start until he shows up. 'if [[Greater Dog] has been killed]' * Where's Doggo? I hope he didn't get lost again. 'if [[Doggo] has been killed]' * It's lonely in here today. If our friends don't show up would you like to play? 'if both Doggo and Greater Dog have been killed' * Smells kinda... quiet. 'if both Doggo and Greater Dog have been killed' Flavor Text * Husband of Dogaressa. Knows only what he smells. Dogamy * This puppy finds her hubby lovely. SMELLS ONLY? Dogaressa * Dogi assault you! Encounter * The Dogs are saying sickly sweet things to each other. 'Neutral' * The Dogs are practicing for the next couples contest. 'Neutral' * The Dogs keep shifting their axes to protect each other. 'Neutral' * The Dogs are re-evaluating your smell. 'Neutral' * The Dogs may want to re-smell you. 'Roll' * The Dogs sniff you again... After rolling in the dirt, you smell all right! after Roll * The dogs think you may be a lost puppy. Re-Sniff * You pet Dogamy / the Dogaressa. one dog * The Dogs' minds have been expanded. both dogs * The Dogaressa is on the warpath. 'Alone' * Dogamy is brokenhearted. 'Alone' * Dogamy won't even lift up his snout. 'after Dogaressa is killed' * The Dogaressa won't even lift up her snout. 'after Dogamy is killed' * Dogamy just growls at you. 'after Dogaressa is killed' * The Dogaressa just growls at you. 'after Dogamy is killed' * You threw the stick and the dogs ran to get it. You played fetch for a while. Stick * Every dog loves to play fetch!!! Stick * You threw the stick. But nothing happened. 'while alone' Endings True Pacifist Ending Credits * White Text - "Still Thinking About That Stick" * Yellow Text - "Finally No. 1 Nose Nuzzle Champions" ** To achieve the yellow text, the protagonist must roll around, then get re-sniffed, and then pet both Dogaressa and Dogamy. ** To get the white text, the protagonist has to finish the fight by using the stick from their inventory Their yellow text in the credits of the game list them as being "finally" #1 Nose Nuzzle Champions; the previous number one champions presumably being unable to participate in subsequent championships due to their divorce. In the playable epilogue to the Pacifist Route, the Dogi appear outside Snowdin library with the other Snowdin dogs and Endogeny. The amalgamate is revealed to contain the parents of both of the Dogi, and they muse on whether this means they are now married to their sibling before dismissing it as something dogs often do regardless. Name Dogaressa is the term used for the wife of a doge, the title used by the rulers of the Renaissance-era Republic of Venice (now part of Italy), which ties into the Dogi's marriage theme. The name Dogamy is a wordplay on the suffix ''-gamy'' used to describe different forms of marriage (endogamy, monogamy, etc.) and ties in with the pair's marriage theme and the sign near their area that reads "Warning: Dog Marriage". Trivia * Dogaressa is occasionally referred to as a puppy, referring to the human habit of referring to affectionate partners by the similarly infantile baby. * Similarly to the Royal Guards, it is impossible to kill one of the Dogi while sparing the other. * Unlike those of the other dog characters, the death of Lesser Dog will have no effect on their post-encounter dialogue. * If both of the Dogi have been killed, Doggo will comment on their disappearance by saying "Where's the other two? I can't play with this big dumb guy alone... He'll just win!!!" '' * If both of the Dogi are killed during a neutral route, the bear arranging the Christmas presents under the tree in Snowdin will tell the protagonist about their present exchange tradition and wonder where they are. *Before the battle with Undyne, she will mention Dogamy and Dogaressa if you have killed them before. *If the protagonist re-reads the sign near the Dogi's area, the sign will change from ''"Warning: Dog Marriage" to "(Yes, you read that correctly)". Any sequential reads afterwards will read the original text. es:Dogamy y Dogaressa ru:Догами и Догаресса zh:公狗狗和母狗狗 Category:Enemies Category:Boss Category:Snowdin